


My Protector - Narry

by creativemind7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativemind7/pseuds/creativemind7
Summary: "We can't but I want to"





	1. Chapter 1

It was another day for Niall Horan, a student who attends a college in Mullingar, Ireland. Today, however, a new teacher was coming in as a replacement for Ms. Cole. Everyone loved Ms. Cole, she was still very young and she used to crack a joke or two to lighten the mood. Her teaching was fun and not dull and boring like any of the other lessons. 

 

Niall Horan was 20. He wasn't a popular guy at school. He barely had any friends but the "friends" he had left him out most of the time so he was a lonely guy. He used to get bullied because he was a nerd and looked like an easy target for the jocks. It's not the first time that he got beaten up. He wasn't looking forward to school. He didn't have Ms. Cole, the only teacher that included him in lessons anymore. It was gonna be another year of bullying, he thought while he was walking to school. 

 

Niall looked down at his watch as he was walking to school. It was 7:50 and school started at 8. He started sprinting until he bumps into something and falls on the ground. He feels dizzy and can't see clearly. "I'm sorry. I didn't see you there" a deep voice said. Niall rubbed his eyes and stared at the man before him. He was tall and handsome. The man offered Niall a hand and pulled him up. "Are you ok?" The man said again. "Y-Yeah. Sorry.. I wasn't looking... umm" Niall stuttered. He was embarrassed. Niall cursed himself in his head. This guy was gorgeous. He had emerald green eyes and brown curly hair pulled up in a bun. 

 

"Sorry. I-I gotta go. I'm late. Sorry again" Niall said and turned around walking away quickly. As he turned around the corner he sped off. He made it to school on time. The first lesson was boring and so was the second. As he made his way to his third class he was eager to meet the new teacher. He hoped it would be someone different. Niall sat at the back, alone. No one ever wanted to sit with him so he just sat alone. 

The bell rang and still no sign of a teacher. Everyone is muttering and whispering. Niall pulled out his phone from his jacket and played Color Switch. He was getting bored. Suddenly someone turns to Niall and says," Texting your mummy, Horan?" And the whole class bursts out in laughter. Niall just looks away trying to ignore everyone that was staring at him.

A mop of familiar hair stumbles into the classroom. No one even notices until he speaks up," Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Styles and I will be teaching World History instead of Ms. Cole this year. Niall looks up at him and is shocked. That's the same guy that he bumped into this morning. Oh my god! Niall thought. He starts blushing hard and slides down on his seat. 

Someone starts booing Mr. Styles and he looks a bit offended but brushes it off. "Well for today I was thinking maybe we start off by getting to know each other better. So why don't you stand up and tell me something about yourself and then I'll do the same."

So, one by one they stand up and introduced themselves. Till now Mr. Styles hasn't seemed to notice Niall so he was safe. It was soon Niall's turn to stand up and he was getting sweaty.

"Very interesting, Lara. Next please" Mr. Styles smiles, showing off his beautiful dimples. Niall shakily stands up and Mr. Styles's eyes widen but then gives him a smile and Niall feels calm now. "M-Me name is-s Niall Horan. I'm 20 and I umm I play the g-guitar and a bit of piano and I l-like to s-sing too but-" Niall starts but is cut off by one of the jocks that shouts out "gay" and yawns. 

Niall sits back down and he looks down for the rest of the lesson. As the bell rings Mr. Styles walks over to Niall's desk and asks him to stay for a bit.

"So Mr. Horan, I hope you're ok from this morning" He says taking a sip of his coffee and sitting at his desk.

"Uh yes I-I am ok" Niall says trying not to look him in the eye.

"I couldn't help but realize that your classmates kept passing comments about you and as a teacher if there's anything that's bothering you, you have to tell me, Niall. Bullying is a serious issue" He says and his voice is slow and calming. Niall doesn't say anything though because what could Mr. Styles do?


	2. Chapter 2

Niall spent the rest of the day thinking of Mr Styles, for some reason. He seemed like a cool teacher. A week later, he was greeted at the door by Ashton, one of the jocks. Niall tried to look away and keep walking past him but Ashton slammed him against the wall. "Listen here ya nerd, you're gonna do as I say. Give me your World History homework or else bad things will happen to you, Horan. Very bad things" Niall had no other choice than to hand in his homework to Ashton. He didn't want to experience the "very bad things".

What will Mr Styles think? World History was the third period so he didn't have enough time to do the homework again. As Mr Styles walked him he requested the homework. "Niall, your homework?" Mr Styles asked. "I - I um don't have it s-sir." Niall stuttered. The whole class was now looking at him and making fun of him. "I'll see you after class Mr Horan" Mr Styles glared at Niall.

*MR STYLES' POV*

This wasn't like Niall. From what he has shown, he's a good student. Niall isn't the type of student that forgets their homework. After class, he approaches my desk and I can tell he's very nervous. "Mr Horan, I didn't think that you would forget their work, out of all people. Why didn't you get your work?" I ask trying to sound calm. "Eh, I-I did- I forgot it at home" But there was something in his eyes that said otherwise. "Ok, Mr Horan. You may go, make sure this won't happen again" and he left. 

 

*NIALL'S POV*

I'm never doing his homework or anything of the sort again. During lunch, he comes up to me again."You will be doing my homework for all of the classes we have together. Understand?" He whispers, not wanting anyone to notice. "N-No" I yell. "Really Horan? Fine then! Bad things come your way" And he went back to his friends.

As I was walking home from school I feel someone follow me. I try not to panic but the person keeps coming closer and closer. All I remember is being beaten up and thrown on the pavement, barely breathing. When I wake up, I find myself in a bed, that's not mine. It has a nice scent tho. I try to get up but it's too painful. "H-Hello?" I call, but my voice is groggy.   
I hear footsteps approaching and then someone I didn't expect to see at all, Mr Styles. "Hey, love. No no no don't try to get up" he sits next to me. "What happened?" I ask looking down at the floor. "Umm I am not sure but I found you beaten up and I brought you here" He says. "Oh ok, well thank you."  
"No problem. Do you want to eat something?" Of course, I wanna eat, but I don't want to impose so I don't reply. "I'll take that as a yes?" so I simply nod my head. "What time is it?" I ask cause it's pretty dark outside.  
"It's almost 9 pm". I've been out for that long!! "Crap! My mum! Oh sorry I didn't mean to -" I stop there realising that he's my teacher after all "It's fine. Here, call your mum" He hands me a phone and I'm sure my mum is worried sick. 

Me: Hey ma  
Mum: NIALL?  
Me: Sorry, I lost track of time  
Mum: Are you ok?  
Me: Yeah yeah  
Mum: Where are you?  
Me: At a friend's house, working on a project  
Mum: I was so worried about you, next time tell me

While I was on the phone, Mr Styles was mouthing something and I'm guessing it was "Do you wanna stay over?" so I mouth "you sure?" and he nods.

Me: Listen ma, is it ok if I stay over  
Mum: umm ok  
Me: thanks, I love you  
Mum: Love you too  
Me: Goodnight  
Mum: Goodnight

And I hang up. I'm spending the night at a teacher's house!

"Mr Styles, are you sure you want me to stay over. I can go home if you want" I ask again cause I kinda feel guilty for taking up his personal time. "Please, when we're not in school call me Harry and of course you can stay, if I didn't want you to I wouldn't have asked" Wow he has a lovely name. It fits. "Ok, so I'm guessing you want to change your clothes and have a shower. Bathroom is right over.. here and I'll bring you a change of clothes." I nod and walk to the bathroom. I have a lot of bruises especially my face and everywhere! It hurts a bit to walk. As I'm done I realise I didn't bring the change of clothes with me to the bathroom so I wrap a towel around my waist and make my way to his room. As I enter I find him dressing up, but he was only in his boxers. I turn away and ask him for the clothes. He hands them to me and I leave again. What the hell? He's so hot!! He was blushing so hard and I was probably flushed too.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall's POV:

He didn't feel like cooking so we ordered pizza. "You want a beer?" He asks as he was walking to the fridge. I don't want to drink in front of a teacher. "Niall, we're not in school. I'm not gonna bite you know, loosen up". He grabbed 2 cold beers and sat down next to me on the sofa. "You play?" He asked gesturing to the Play Station. "Yeah" I answer shyly.  
"Cool, let's play a game of FIFA. Loser takes the couch" He proposes and I'm up for it. "Deal" I reach out my hand."Deal" He shakes my hand. So we spend a good hour playing FIFA and we were draw. We played 6 games and we're 3-3. As we were gonna start the 7th game the pizza arrives and Harry leaves the room to get them. I hear chatter coming from the front door and I can make out what they're saying. This was what I heard.

Harry: Look who it is  
Pizza Guy: Hmmm I took this one, was looking forward to seeing you  
Harry: Yeah haha here  
Pizza Guy: oh no they're on the house  
Harry: you sure?  
Pizza Guy: yeah, of course, you got a guest? or were you super hungry?  
Harry: Um... I have a guest over  
Pizza Guy: oh cool. Hope you're not sleeping with them! We both know I'm the best one in bed  
Harry: Don't worry I won't be sleeping with this one, but I can't promise with someone else. I'm not sure about you being best in bed  
Pizza Guy: Ouch! I'm offended  
Harry: Hahaha  
Pizza Guy: Well gimme a call when you wanna go out or something. We can go to a fancy restaurant  
Harry: Whatever, I have my eyes set on someone else  
Pizza Guy: Call me though. Even if it's just for a quick f-  
Harry: Ok ok I get it. Have a good night  
Pizza Guy: Goodnight babe

I don't like this pizza guy. For some reason, my heart breaks, but I don't know why. I hear him coming again so I rush back to the sofa. "Here they are! Sorry, it took long!" He says with a nervous chuckle. We both sit around the table and start eating our pizza. "So, do you have any idea who did this to you?" Harry asks. Of course, I know, Ashton. But I don't know if I should tell him. I look down and start playing with the fabric of Harry's sweatpants (the one he gave me). "Niall, you can tell me" Harry looks me in the eye and I decide to tell him. "Ashton" And he looks rather shocked. "ASHTON?" "Yeah Ashton" I reply

"Why would Ashton do that?" Harry asks while taking a bite of his pizza. "I can't- tell you-u" I stutter. If Ashton finds out I told Harry I'd be doomed. "Why not?" Harry asks raising an eyebrow. "Cause he'll do it again" I let out. I trust Harry. "I promise you, Niall, I won't let him hurt you again." I don't answer for a couple of minutes and now we're both done from our pizzas. Harry gets up and cleans up the table. He kept glancing over. I went back to the sofa. After a while, he came next to me. I was fiddling with my fingers and biting my nails. "Niall, what happened with Ashton?" He pipes up again. Ashton is gonna kill me. I again don't answer. He scoots closer to me and lifts my chin gently. "You can trust me Ni, I'm different" He gives me a sweet smile. "Ashton made me give him the homework last time, that's why I didn't have it. Then he told me that I had to do all his work and I-I said no then he said that I'm gonna pay for it and he beat me up. If it weren't for you I w-would have-" And I'm cut off by Harry hugging me. He's warm and we stay like that for a while. "You should have told me Ni. I would have done something sooner. I don't want anyone to hurt you again" Harry cries and I'm surprised that he even cares. 

"No one cares" I chuckle. "But I do. I'll change Ashton's mark, don't worry. Umm, you wanna watch a movie?" I nod. "Which one?" He asks as he goes through his CD's. "Do you have.... Titanic?" "Yep" so we watch that. By the end of the film, Harry has an arm around my shoulder and we're sitting very close. I can see that his eyes are watery and so are mine. "Gets me everytime" He says as he got up to switch off the TV "Same" I say and now I'm very tired. "How about we call it a night?" And I agree. I start preparing to sleep on the couch. "What are you doing?" Harry laughs. "Sleeping?" I ask sarcastically. "Come on, you're not sleeping on the couch" He says pulling me up. "This is your house. I'm not gonna take your bed!" I say.

"Then we both take the bed" He smirks. "W-What?" I stutter. I've never slept in a bed with another guy, let alone a teacher. "I mean only if you want to.. I-I never mind. I'll take the couch" He stutters. "No no I want to" So we do. We both kept to our side of the bed, that is until we slept. I woke up the next morning with Harry spooning me!


	4. Chapter 4

Niall's POV:

As I wake up and realize we're spooning I quickly turn away. I hope he didn't notice. My thoughts were soon cut off by Harry's voice. "Oh, I see you've woken up! Good morning" He says turning to face me. "Umm yeah" I turn too and now we're both facing each other. "You're quite comfortable... and warm" He says and I start blushing. "Yeah, we should get dressed don't wanna be late". He gets up and leaves the room. he hands me a change of clothes. They smell so good. He smells so good. What the hell am I doing? He's my bloody teacher. This is not ok. But I like it. Ugh, shut up Niall. 

He has a nice car. As he drives us to school, my favourite song comes on. Perfect by One Direction. I can't just sit there and not sing. I turn the radio up a bit and start singing the lyrics quietly. I hear him chuckle. "You like this song too?" He asks. "Yeah, great song" I say and Hary turns up the radio even louder and starts singing along too. I just do the same.

"But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms. And if you like having secret little rendezvous. If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn’t do. Then, baby, I'm perfect  
Baby, I'm perfect for you" We both sing. As the song finishes, I pipe down and look out the window. I probably sounded so bad. "You have a good voice" Harry says and I just scoff cause I know it's not true and that he's being sarcastic. "What?" He asks curiously," Can't I tell you that you're a great singer". "Yeah sure. I know I'm bad" I reply, rolling my eyes. "God Niall you sound like an angel!" Harry says and I'm almost crying. Why does he have to be my teacher? "R-really?". "Really"

"So, you said you play guitar?" I look at him again. "Yep." And I chuckle. "I've always wanted to learn the guitar, but I never really had the opportunity to" He looks kinda sad. "Well, now you do. I can teach ya if you want!" I ask and wow, where did all the confidence come from? "Yeah, I'd like that" He says as we pull into the parking lot. As I'm about to open the car door he stops me. "Wait, Niall. Umm, can you enter your number in my phone, you know just in case something happens with Ashton or summat." And he hands me his phone.   
"Thanks, Harry. For helping me yesterday." I won't have the privilege to call him Harry anymore, from now on it's Mr Styles to me and Mr Horan to him. For some reason, that thought makes me upset. "Don't mention it. I-I had a good time" He says getting out of the car. "Me too".

As we arrive in front of the school gates, I stop and turn to face him. "Bye Mr Styles, see you later" I smile. "Bye, Mr Horan will do" and he winks before walking away.

The day goes on and then I find myself sitting in Mr Styles' lesson. It feels weird now, having him teaching me and barely looking at me. I try to ignore the jealousy inside me when I see him speaking with other students. He hands out our homework and Ashton looks at me angrily. After class, I see Ashton running towards me. He grabs my neck and starts choking me. "HORAN YOU F-".Little did I know that Mr Styles was there. He grabbed Ashton and took him to the principal who suspended him for 2 weeks. Mr Styles then returned to me and he lifted me up. "Are you ok Niall?" He asks gently. "Yeah"

During lunch I sit at a table, as usual, alone. No one ever sat with me. But I didn't mind. I didn't even have my phone today. I started scribbling down a few words which were later to make a song. This was what I had for now:

You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
Dimples  
I'm in love with you  
All these little things  
You talk in your sleep  
Those conversations  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to

Suddenly, I feel a chair being dragged and a person sitting in front of me. Oh, great Harry! "What are you working on?" He says biting an apple. "A song. Why are you sitting here?" I ask and it comes off as rude but that's not what I meant. "Oh, I'll leave" He starts to get up. "N-NO" I say rather loudly. "I just.. no one really ever sits with me. Wouldn't you rather stay with someone who's ... fun? or cool?"

"Niall, please. All the teachers here are old and super boring. And the staff room is creepy. Besides, you're the only person I kinda know on a personal level. So can I stay?" He asks and I just nod and go back to what I was doing. "Can I see what you have so far?"   
"It's not finished" I reply "I don't care. Pwease!!" and he starts doing a puppy face but it's hilarious. We both burst out laughing and I hand him my paper. I just hope that he doesn't catch on on who it's about. As he starts reading it and humming. A smirk forms on his face somewhere along the way too. "So who's the lucky person?" He jokes. "No one"  
"Sure" He chuckles. Just then the bell rings. "I'll catch you later" He smiles. I nod and hurry to my next class. That's the last I see of Harry until school is over.

As I exit school I see him resting against his car and scrolling on his phone. When he looks up, he notices me. "Oh, there you are. Been waiting for you! He stands up straight and walks up to me. " Why?" I ask. "To give you a ride home" He chuckles. "Oh no that's fine. I can-" but he ignores me and gets in the car. I get in too, I don't feel like walking, to be honest. I have a huge headache and I'm super tired. "Hey, you ok? You look a bit pale" Harry lifts up my chin. "Yeah just have a headache." He nods

"Ok well, when you get home take a panadol and rest ok?" I nod and close my eyes. When I get home my mum gives me a huge hug and tells me that I should have told her and stuff but I'm barely paying attention. I get out of my clothes, Harry's clothes I realize and remain in my boxers, Harry's boxers. I fall asleep and wake up at 6 realizing I still have homework. I start doing Math when my phone buzzes.

Unknown: Hey :)  
Me: Sorry do I know you?  
Unknown: Oh sorry. It's Harry  
Me: Oh hi  
Harry: How are you?  
Me: Better  
Harry: Good. Did you rest?  
Me: Yeah just woke up  
Harry: Oh ok  
Me: Doing math :(  
Harry: Then you should get back  
Me: Yeah bye  
Harry: bye talk later  
Me: k

I finished at 12 pm. That's what you get for sleeping I guess. I get to bed and I open the chat with Harry. 

Me: Hi. I'm done finally  
Harry: Wow. Thought you were asleep  
Me: Haha :) I've got your clothes by the way  
Harry: Lol  
Me: They're in the washing machine. Don't know if I'll be able to get them tomorrow though.   
Harry: Don't worry about it  
Me: So... what are you doing?  
Harry: I was grading papers but now I'm in bed and talking to you ;)  
Me: Hahaha  
Harry: Wanna play something?  
Me: Like what?  
Harry: 20 questions?  
Me: K  
Harry: Ok so I'll ask 10 then you ask 10  
Me: ok start  
Harry: Fav singer?  
Me: One Direction  
Harry: hehe fav song? perfect?  
Me: yep  
Harry: it's kind of our song now  
Me: yeah  
Harry: 3. Siblings?  
Me: Yes a brother, Greg  
Harry: Cool. Fav color?   
Me: Blue  
Harry: Fav sport?  
Me: Golf  
Harry: 6.Birthday  
Me: September 13  
Harry: 7. Crush  
Me: No one  
Harry: Come on pls  
Me: nope, don't like anyone  
Harry: ugh :/ 8. Fav ice cream?  
Me: Strawberry  
Harry: Biggest fear?  
Me: Hights haha  
Harry: 10. Biggest secret?  
Me: Wouldn't be a secret if I told you  
Harry: fine then. Fav subject?  
Me: Well um World History  
Harry: Awhh thanks your turn   
Me: okay


	5. Chapter 5

Me: So 1. Song you hate most right now  
Harry: Humble by Kendrick  
Me: Same!! 2. Fav food  
Harry: Pizza  
Me: 3. Place you wanna travel to?  
Harry: USA  
Me: Cool!! 4. Fav series?  
Harry: Lucifer, 13 Reasons Why, Stranger Things, Riverdale, I can't just choose one sorry  
Me: Ahahahah 5.One thing you would change about yourself  
Harry: Eyebrows  
Me: WHAT? WHY?  
Harry: They're ugly  
Me: *They're perfect. 6) Best friend?  
Harry: Umm... I don't really have one. I don't really have many friends. I think you're the only one I'm close with  
Me: I'm your student  
Harry: So? Doesn't mean we can't be friends!!  
Me: 7) Are you a single pringle or taken bacon?  
Harry: Single Pringle :)  
Me: 8. Fav family member?  
Harry: Mum  
Me: 9. Bro or sis?  
Harry: Sis, Gemma  
Me: 10. Teacher, you hate most?  
Harry: Ugh don't say anything. Mr. Raymond  
Me: Haha he's annoying  
Harry: We should sleep. It's getting quite late  
Me: Yeah we should. Goodnight Harry  
Harry: G'night Niall

The next morning, Niall is woken up by his phone buzzing continuously.

Harry (2 missed calls)  
Harry (4 new messages)

What Did Harry Want?!!! 

Harry: Hey goodmorning Niall  
Harry: sorry if I'm waking you up  
Harry: but I'm just letting you know that I'm picking ya up @7:30  
Harry: be ready. See you soon 

God wtf. I glance over to my clock. It's 7:15. How am I even gonna make it. I rush out of bed and find an outfit, change then do my hair. As I'm doing my bed, the door bell rings and I stumble downstairs.

I see Harry there, with his charming smile early in the morning. How can he be so perfect at 7am.

"Morning!" He says entering the house. "Why did you pick me up?" I ask. Don't judge im not a morning person. "I don't know. Didn't want you to have to walk to school " He replies looking the other way. "One minute' I say running upstairs and finish doing my bed.

I make sure to lock up everywhere. At first it's silent. Not an uncomfortable silence though... That's until Perfect starts playing

It's like everytime I'm with him this song plays.

"It's really our song then huh? " Harry chuckles.  
"Mhm" I mumble. As we pull in the parking lot Harry tells me to wait for him next to his class after school so that he will take me home.


End file.
